La dernière rose
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Alors qu'ils patrouillent dans les rues de Paris, les Mousquetaires font la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui, serait susceptible de les aider dans l'avenir.
1. La rose épineuse

Bonjour ! Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, alors voilà, je reprends en main cette fiction trop longtemps laissée de côté selon moi. Les personnages

appartiennent à Alexandre Dumas et aux créateurs de la série, quelques personnages et le personnage principal m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La rue était en effervescence mais pourtant, la soirée ne faisait que commencer pour les Mousquetaires. Treville les avaient envoyé sur une affaire importante, bien que, la nuit tombée, les Mousquetaires avaient normalement droit au repos. En effet, protéger le Roi et ses sujets revenait de leur responsabilité. Aramis ainsi qu'Athos marchaient à grande allure tandis que D'Artagnan ainsi que Portos les suivaient à la même allure. Un homme mort avait été découvert non loin de l'hôtel des Mousquetaires. Aramis se pencha pour alors examiner son corps empestant la boisson, à cette odeur fétide, il émit un mouvement de recul. Les trois autres Mousquetaires se tenaient alors derrière lui, l'observant avec dégoût.

« - Il ne s'agit pas d'un homme pauvre, constata Portos en observant les vêtements de celui-ci.

\- Non, et, celui qui a tiré à deux s'y prendre à trois fois, il doit être un piètre tireur, ajouta Aramis en plissant le front.

\- Ou alors, celui-ci était blessé et il n'a pas pu le tuer d'un seul coup, dit d'Artagnan.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, un criminel est en fuite Messieurs, déclara Athos. Prenons les chevaux et allons à sa recherche, il est sans doute parti vers la forêt, fit-il.

\- Si il est blessé, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, répondit Aramis.

\- Ou bien le bougre est déjà mort ! Plaisanta Portos avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. »

Les Mousquetaires se mirent alors en route sans plus tarder pour tenter de rattraper l'assassin, rôdant toujours dans la Nature. Ils n'y voyaient qu'avec l'aide de leurs torches. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils cherchaient et, toujours rien. Quand, un craquement de branches se fit entendre dans le silence nocturne, D'Artagnan vit une vague silhouette chanceler à travers les arbres. Il l'interpella aussitôt mais, l'ombre avait déjà prit la fuite aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Le jeune homme coupa alors la route à cette personne après vingt bonnes minutes de poursuite, les autres Mousquetaires arrivèrent en renfort.

« - Ne tirez pas, s'il vous plaît … Fit la silhouette avant de s'écrouler sur le sol »

Aramis accourut alors vers l'assassin, c'était une femme. Il retourna son corps doucement afin de voir ses blessures. Lorsqu'il décida d'ôter le capuchon de celui-ci, un rictus de surprise s'afficha sur son visage. L'assassin présumé était une femme. Elle était brune et, était blanche comme un linge. Les autres Mousquetaires rejoignirent l'homme qui soutenait la femme qui, était encore consciente.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous tuer cet homme ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pour me défendre ! Il voulait me violer et sans doute me tuer ensuite ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Calmez-vous demoiselle, fit Aramis tout en soulevant la tunique de la jeune femme.

\- Qui vous a autorisez à me toucher ? Bas les pattes ! S'exclama l'assassin.

\- J'ai des connaissances en médecine Madame, nous pouvons vous aider si vous acceptez de venir avec nous, fit Aramis.

\- Je ne suis pas votre dame ! Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, ça fait un mal de chien ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix alors, fit Aramis. Portos.

\- Oui ? Dit l'homme. Aramis lui fit alors un signe de la tête que son compagnon comprit de suite. Il fallait qu'il assomme cette femme afin qu'elle se laisse emmener par les Mousquetaires. Il se plaça alors derrière elle et appuya sur sa nuque, ce qui, l'endormit aussitôt. Athos, Aramis et d'Artagnan le regardèrent, surpris.

\- Ben quoi ? Fit-il. J'aime pas frapper les femmes … ajouta-t-il ironiquement. »

La blessure de la jeune femme était légère. En effet, une balle l'avait à peine éraflée lors de ce mystérieux duel. Après une heure de chevauchée pour rejoindre la capitale, les Mousquetaires arrivaient enfin à leur hôtel, Tréville les attendait, impatient de savoir qui avait commis ce crime. Les compagnons descendirent de cheval, Aramis ainsi que D'Artagnan furent chargés de porter la jeune femme, encore dans les pommes suite à la manœuvre imparable de Portos. Athos et Portos quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers le commandant des Mousquetaires.

« - Vous avez retrouvez l'assassin à ce que je vois, fit-il.

\- Oui, et, c'est une femme, répondit Athos.

\- Une belle femme cependant, rajouta Portos.

\- Elle n'en n'est pas moins dangereuse … commenta Tréville. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle devra justifier ses actes, compléta le capitaine.

\- Bien, nous essayerons d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur son identité, dit Athos.

\- Messieurs, la nuit a été mouvementée pour nous tous ici, allez prendre congé, ordonna l'homme. Les deux amis s'exécutèrent en se retirant poliment. »

La jeune femme avait été emmenée dans une des chambres de l'hôtel des Mousquetaires, tenu par Constance et son mari. Elle faisait pitié à voir, elle n'était habillée que d'une simple tunique ainsi que d'un pantalon. Sa tunique lui arrivait mi-cuisse et, semblait à l'origine être de couleur écru, l'habit était tâché de sang, de son sang. Aramis avait réussi avec l'aide de D'Artagnan à stopper les saignements de la blessure. Ils étaient fatigués d'avoir vadrouillé dans la forêt dans le noir et le froid. En effet, ces jours-ci, les Mousquetaires n'arrêtaient de patrouiller dans Paris en long en large et en travers. Et, lorsqu'ils ne patrouillaient pas, il fallait qu'ils accomplissent des missions ordonnées par Monsieur De Tréville. D'Artagnan se voyait peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil, il était assis sur une chaise placée à côté du lit où se trouvait cette mystérieuse femme, qui avait tout de même tué un homme cette nuit là.

« - D'Artagnan, tu t'endors, vas te coucher, je reste avec elle, dit Aramis.

\- C'est mon tour de la surveiller, fit-il. Mais, puisque tu me le proposes de si bonne foi ! Alors oui, merci mon ami, ajouta-t-il. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers sa chambre afin de se reposer. Aramis lui, était auprès de la jeune femme qui, visiblement était en train de rêver ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa tête et son corps. Le mousquetaire, la voyant ainsi, posa sa main sur son front ce qui la calma aussitôt. Ensuite, il prit un chiffon qu'il trempa dans de l'eau fraîche et, lui tamponna le front avec douceur. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle à son veilleur.

\- Nous sommes à Paris, nous vous avons emmené ici pour panser vos blessures, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Interrogea la jeune femme encore endormie.

\- Je me nomme Aramis, renseigna le mousquetaire. Et vous ?

\- Rose, dit-elle simplement.

\- Et bien Rose, à présent, vous êtes en sécurité ici, plus personne ne vous fera de mal, soyez-en assurée, déclara-t-il avant de se lever et d'aller prévenir Athos que la jeune femme était réveillée. »

Les mousquetaires entrèrent dans la chambre de Rose afin de l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Athos se dirigea vers la jeune femme, celle-ci ne semblait pas impressionner par sa stature et soutenait le regard. Il s'assit et entreprit de parler à Rose.

« - Comment va votre blessure ? Demanda Athos poliment.

\- Bien mieux avec votre aide, merci, fit-elle innocemment.

\- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, Rose, dit Portos en prenant son air sérieux.

\- J'ai tué cet homme parce que j'y étais obligée, il a voulut me prendre de force ! Affirma la jeune femme qui ne manquait pas de fougue.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Prononça D'Artagnan.

\- Je viens de Cordes sur Ciel, dit-elle. Mais, je suis à Paris depuis une année maintenant, compléta la jeune femme.

\- L'homme que vous avez tué, était un noble respecté à la cour du Roi, renseigna Athos avec impassibilité.

\- Et alors ? Quelque soit son rang, il n'avait pas à faire cela, se défendit-elle.

\- Cela veut dire que ça sera le Roi qui décidera de votre punition, dit Portos.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin … continua la jeune femme.

\- Ca sera au roi d'en décider, annonça Athos. Aramis, restes avec elle, Portos prendra ta relève, indiqua l'homme.

\- Bien, prononça le plus volage des mousquetaires. »

Les trois acolytes sortirent de la chambre, laissant Rose et Aramis seuls. C'était étrange mais Athos ne doutait pas de la version de la jeune femme, les autres mousquetaires non plus. Mais, c'était au roi de décider de son sort.

Le mousquetaire volage était donc avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci était brune et avait les yeux verts, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre femme de Paris. L'homme était intrigué par celle-ci. Normalement, les femmes étaient impressionnées par la stature d'Athos, mais pas elle. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de lui parler pour en savoir plus sur elle.

« - Alors comme ça vous venez de Cordes ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui … émit-elle en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui encore lui demander.

\- J'y suis passé une fois, nous faisions route vers l'Espagne et nous nous sommes arrêtés ici. C'est un très beau village, raconta l'homme.

\- Il l'était … dit Rose, peinée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Aramis en plissant le front, s'attendant à ce que la suite soit triste.

\- Les troupes du roi ont tout saccagé. Cordes était un refuge pour les gens fuyant la guerre. Il y avait des personnes de toutes religions, de toutes origines, et tout le monde vivait en paix. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au roi, c'était qu'il y avait selon lui des hérétiques … relata la jeune femme avec émotion.

\- Je suis désolé, fit l'homme.

\- Ils brûlèrent tout sur leur passage, même les vieillards qui tentaient de s'échapper … détailla Rose.

\- Alors, vous n'êtes pas française ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Si, je suis française. Ma mère l'était, mais pas mon père était maure, renseigna la jeune femme.

\- Le voyage a dû être long de votre village jusqu'à Paris … fit Aramis, attristé du sort de Rose.

\- Oui, nous étions une dizaine de personnes lorsque nous fûmes attaqués par des bandits qui se révélés être des marchants d'humains. Ils ont pris les femmes pour qu'elle servent dans les maisons closes de Paris, continua-t-elle.

\- Quelle horreur, répondit l'homme.

\- Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ? Fit-elle.

\- Non, c'est au Roi de décider, vous aurez un procès, je vous le promet, dit-il, attendrit par le passé de la jeune femme. »

Aramis se leva donc de la chaise et se dirigea dehors où les Mousquetaires attendaient des informations. Mais, il s'isola, il était secoué, secoué par tant d'injustice, par tant de décisions prises à la hâte. Les décisions du Roi entrainaient des évènements peu réjouissants et, Rose en était la preuve. Cependant, c'était le Roi qu'Aramis devait protéger, il en avait fait le serment. Voyant que ses compagnons l'attendaient, il sortit de sa torpeur et vint les rejoindre.

« - Alors, a-t-elle parlé ? Que t'as-t-elle dit ? Sortit D'Artagnan.

\- Elle a juste dit qu'elle venait de ce village et qu'à présent, il était détruit par les ordres du Roi … relata l'homme.

\- Cela l'aurait alors poussé à commettre ce meurtre pensez-vous ? Demanda de plus belle D'Artagnan.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se venger, indiqua Aramis.

\- Le désespoir peut devenir dangereux Aramis, fit Athos.

\- Il faudra demain la livrer aux gardes rouges, prononça d'Artagan avant d'émettre un soupir de résignation. »


	2. La générosité de la Reine

La nuit se passa sans grande encombre, les mousquetaires avaient confié la surveillance de Rose à Portos. La jeune femme se réveilla au petit matin, elle savait que c'était le jour où le Roi allait rendre son jugement et qu'il avait eu vent de cette histoire. La jeune femme n'appréciait guère le Roi mais, sa vie était entre ses mains. Rose allait enfin savoir si la vie lui serait épargné ou non. Et, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment, vivre. Portos l'accompagna à l'extérieur où les autres soldats l'attendait. Il lui avait lié les mains afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Aucun ne disait mot, les mousquetaires regardaient tous en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passé les soldats de la Garde du Cardinal. Sans salutations aucunes, le commandant de la Garde commença à parler.

« - Alors comme ça l'assassin n'était pas un homme, fit-il avant de descendre de son cheval.

\- Non, c'est une femme, répondit Athos. A présent c'est votre prisonnière, sachez en prendre soin, conseilla à l'homme qui était connu pour ses interrogatoires menés durement.

\- Elle nous a déjà tout dit, assura Aramis.

\- Maintenant, il faut qu'elle s'explique auprès du tribunal, rétorqua le commandant en emmenant la femme. »

A cela, les compagnons le regardèrent s'éloigner avec Rose qui, n'avait pas peur de lui. Ils défilaient dans Paris comme pour attirer la honte sur la jeune femme. Mais, elle n'en n'avait que faire. En effet, elle n'avait peur d'aucun homme, et cela la mettait en rage au plus haut point lorsque son patron commençait à frapper les catins qui travaillaient pour lui. Son patron avait levé la main sur elle une fois et, il l'avait amèrement regretter. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent aux prisons du royaume. Celles-ci étaient peuplées des êtres les plus dangereux de Paris mais aussi, d'innocents qui avaient été arrêtés pour vol à l'étage alors qu'ils mourraient de faim. Les gardes l'emmenèrent dans une cellule isolée, celle-ci était vide, le précédent prisonnier avait été exécuté le jour même. Les soldats lui mirent les fers aux mains ainsi qu'aux pieds.

« - Et bien ! Elle est bien trop belle pour tuer quelqu'un ! Fit l'un.

\- Nous avons ordre de ne pas la toucher ! Souviens-toi, fit l'autre.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle en a envie, hein ma jolie ! Continua l'homme. Rose sentait que l'occasion de s'échapper était là, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je ne peux vous satisfaire si j'ai les fers, prononça-t-elle, attendant l'occasion pour s'échapper.

\- Romuald ! Les clés, ordonna l'homme. Lorsqu'il eut les clés en main, il commença à ouvrir la porte.

\- Je vais te laisser profiter d'elle ensuite, ça sera mon tour ! Dit-il en s'éloignant. »

La jeune femme était alors satisfaite que son plan marche. L'homme lui détacha les mains et, la plaqua contre le mur froid de la cellule. Au contact du mur, elle émit un faux gémissement de désir afin que cela semble plus réaliste. Elle n'avait pas choisit le plus beau des deux mais, le principal était qu'elle s'échappe. L'homme commença alors à l'embrasser en descendant petit à petit vers sa poitrine ce qui, en réalité répugnait Rose. Mais, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle refrénait un haut-le cœur de dégoût. La jeune femme le laissait faire puis, elle enleva sa pique à chignon de ses cheveux et, lui planta dans l'estomac. L'homme se tordait de douleur elle en profita alors pour dérober les clés afin de défaire les fers qui lui emprisonnaient les pieds. Son plan semblait marché mais, un garde alerté par le bruit lui barra le passage en la frappant de toute ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêtait, même si Rose était déjà presque inconsciente, il continuait. Quand, un homme fit son apparition, la jeune femme, semblait le reconnaître. C'était un Mousquetaire, le plus jeune. Il aida Rose à se relever et, l'adossa contre le mur.

« - Rose, c'est vous qui avait tué cet homme ? Demanda D'Artagnan qui avait remarqué l'homme mort dans la cellule. Mais, elle ne répondait pas.

\- Rose, fit-il en lui prenant les mains. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, assura le jeune homme. Il fût étonné de la froideur de ses mains, elles étaient longues et fines, comme celle de sa mère.

\- Je l'ai tué car je voulais m'échapper, admis-t-elle en baissant le regard.

\- Cette femme a tué un de mes hommes ! S'exclama le capitaine qu'on avait fait venir.

\- Votre homme n'avait qu'à pas être aussi naïf, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Il suffit ! S'écria l'homme en commençant à lever son bras afin de la frapper mais, le geste fût arrêté aussitôt par le futur mousquetaire qui se leva.

\- Personne ne vous a appris à ne jamais frapper une femme ? Lui dit-il en relâchant son bras. C'est Monsieur de Tréville qui m'envoie, il veut la prisonnière.

\- Vous n'avez aucun document, je ne peux pas vous la laisser, rétorqua-t-il encore sous la colère de la réflexion de Rose.

\- Si, justement, le voici, fit-il en sortant le papier de sa poche.

\- Il me tarde que tu sois jugée, vociféra-t-il. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de t'escorter jusqu'au bourreau, déclara le capitaine de la Garde rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, fit-elle. »

Puis, l'homme s'éloigna dans les couloirs de la prison éclairés par des torches. Le jeune homme admirait la fougue de cette femme, elle avait pu tuer un homme seule, sans l'aide de personne.

« - Athos m'envoie pour m'assurer que vous êtes bien traitée ici mais, je vois que non, dit D'Artagnan.

\- Si se défendre contre un homme qui veut abuser de vous sans votre permission alors, oui je suis coupable, déclara Rose.

\- Venez avec moi, nous allons à l'hôtel des Mousquetaires, vous y résiderez jusqu'à votre procès, annonça le futur mousquetaire.

\- Je ne peux que vous suivre, je suis prisonnière, réalisa-t-elle. »

D'Artagnan l'aida alors à se lever, elle était encore affaiblie par les événements de la veille et d'aujourd'hui.

« - Au fait, vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le votre, dit-elle.

\- Je suis D'Artagnan, répondit simplement le jeune homme. »

L'homme la raccompagna alors jusqu'à l'Hôtel des Mousquetaires. Monsieur de Tréville les attendaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'homme affichait une mine calme et rassurante. L'homme en avez vu des prisonniers mais, des femmes que très rarement voir pas du tout.

« - Votre procès se tiendra à midi, lui annonça-t-il. Vous serez jugée par le Cardinal, fit-il avec un sentiment de tristesse car, il savait quel jugement il prononcerait.

\- Bien, se contenta le jeune femme.

\- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à qu'on vienne vous cherchez et, n'essayez pas de vous enfuir, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Vous n'allez rien me faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tenterai quoique que ce soit, répliqua Rose. »

Le capitaine eut alors un rictus de surprise quant à la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle semblait dire la vérité. Oui, elle avait tué cet homme pour se défendre. Portos accompagna la coupable dans la chambre d'Aramis et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Son visage était bien amoché, elle avait la lèvre inférieure en sang et, un bleu assez important sur l'une de ses joues. Portos la quitta quelques instants pour aller chercher Aramis afin qu'il nettoie de plus belle ses blessures. Elle le vit alors arrivé, il enleva son chapeau fort élégant puis, ouvrit un alcool fort afin de désinfecter.

« - Et bien, je vois que cela deviens une habitude, ironisa-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux et esquissa un sourire que le mousquetaire remarqua.

-Je vous avoue que je suis un homme heureux aujourd'hui, continua le coureur de jupons.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez une femme comme prisonnière ? C'est ça ? Commença la jeune femme.

\- Non, non, parce que j'ai réussis à vous faire sourire, dit-il.

\- Aramis, vous croyez que je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme vous êtes ? Le genre d'homme à multiplier les conquêtes, pour à la fin, ne prendre aucune décision et laisser des femmes attendre, rétorqua Rose.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, Rose. Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu, prévint-il légèrement vexé. Il continua de la soigner en silence, levant de temps à autres les yeux vers elle pour savoir si la douleur n'était pas trop dure à supporter. »

Il faisait un froid mordant ce jour-là, le brouillard emplissait encore les recoins de Paris, les enfants étaient appelés par leurs parents afin de déjeuner, les ménagères se pressaient devant les étals des marchés. Rose était dans ce que l'on appelés le tribunal. C'était l'heure de son jugement auprès des magistrats. La jeune femme était escortée par les Mousquetaires et donc, sous étroite surveillance. Elle devait se soumettre à l'autorité du Cardinal et des magistrats qui, n'étaient que malveillante. On la fit se mettre à genoux, une position de soumission face aux jurés, consistant à ce que le prisonnier regarder le sol pour qu'il se sente coupable de ses crimes.

« - Mademoiselle Rose, vous êtes accusé de meurtre par deux fois. L'un sur un des nobles de la Cour et l'autre, sur un des gardes rouges. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? Raconta froidement le cardinal.

\- Rien, car je suis coupable, prononça-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec détermination, à cela, l'assemblée murmura quelques instants, ils étaient choqués de voir autant de détermination dans sa posture.

\- Bien, avouez-vous les deux crime que vous avez perpétrez ? Interrogea une dernière l'homme d'église, satisfait de lui.

\- J'avoue, je suis coupable. Coupable, d'être une femme dans un monde conçu pour vous les hommes. Coupable de m'être défendu contre un homme qui voulait me prendre de force. Coupable que ma voix ne soit pas entendu dans ce monde bestial que vous avez construit, répliqua la jeune femme d'une traite.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Défier un homme tel que le cardinal ! S'écria le capitaine de la Garde Rouge.

\- J'ai tuer un de vos hommes, j'en suis désolé. Mais, à l'avenir, sachez éduquer vos hommes quant à leur bienséance envers les femmes, répondit Rose.

\- Il suffit ! Rose, je vous condamne à la peine de mort ! S'exclama le cardinal, déconcerté par l'audace de la prisonnière. »

A cette annonce, les mousquetaires ne purent empêcher un sentiment de tristesse les traverser. En effet, ils ne doutaient pas de la parole de la jeune femme mais, ils devaient obéir aux ordres, ils étaient très clairs. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent, pas cette fois. Alors que les gardes allaient conduire la condamnée en cellule, une voix se fit entendre, c'était la Reine en personne. Rose n'avait jamais vu aussi belle femme, la Reine était de sang noble, ce qui lui conférait une certaine stature.

« - Gardes! Il suffit ! Vous condamnée une innocente Cardinal ! Commença-t-elle.

\- Cette décision de vous appartient plus à présent Majesté, le jugement a été rendu, expliqua l'homme poliment.

\- Je vous gracie ! Annonça-t-elle.

\- Merci Majesté, fit la jeune femme.

\- Bien, que la décision de la Reine soit respectée, dit le cardinal, résigné. »


	3. Une mission de circonstance

Les Mousquetaires firent alors sortir la Reine au plus vite ainsi que Rose pour éviter toute émeute. A l'extérieur de la pièce, la jeune femme s'empressa de s'incliner devant la souveraine.

« - Merci, Majesté, merci, je ne sais comment vous remercier, lâcha-t-elle, soulagée.

\- Il n'y a rien à remercier, Rose. Je le fais de bon cœur, répondit la Reine en gardant la prestance qu'on lui connaissait. Où allez-vous aller à présent ? S'enquit l'espagnole.

\- Je ne sais pas, réalisa-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu vent de votre adresse au mousquet ainsi qu'à l'épée, commença la Reine. Vous resterez ici pour veiller sur les femmes du peuple français, décida-t-elle.

\- Bien, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je ne peux refuser, se contenta de dire Rose.

\- Vous semblez impliquée dans ce qui est de la condition des femmes et, j'apprécie cela, rétorqua la Reine.

\- Encore merci Majesté, répéta la jeune femme. »

Les Mousquetaires escortèrent alors la Reine jusqu'à son palais, laissant Rose là, les bras ballants, estomaquée par la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était redevable à la Reine qui l'avait gracié malgré les protestations de la foule présente. La jeune femme resta un moment immobile pensant à sa mère, qu'elle aurait été fière d'elle mais, elle n'était plus là. Lorsqu'elle reprit sens à la réalité, elle décida alors d'aller vers l'Hôtel des Mousquetaires, le seul endroit où elle pouvait aller. Arrivée à l'endroit, Rose reconnut Constance Bonacieux, la femme qui gérait l'établissement. Elle hésita un moment avant de lui parler.

« - Que faites-vous ici, vous ne devriez pas être à votre procès ? S'étonna Constance.

\- Non, je suis graciée par la Reine elle-même, dit-elle encore sous le choc.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je ne vous connais pas mais, vous avez l'air d'une femme respectable, affirma la brune.

\- Je viens vers vous pour prendre une chambre, annonça Rose. Je dois veiller à la protection des femmes de Paris durant la nuit, expliqua la jeune.

\- Bien, le loyer est de cinquante livres par mois, je vous fais cadeaux des serviettes et du savon qui est normalement en supplément, renseigna Constance.

\- Bien, dit-elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un lieu où se reposer. »

Lorsque Constance partit, elle regarda en face d'elle, la porte d'une chambre était entrouverte, laissant le lit et la commode apparents. Rose ne réfléchit même pas à qui pouvait appartenir ce lit, elle se dirigea doucement vers celui-ci. Elle était tellement fatiguée par tout ça, Rose s'affala alors sur le lit sans réfléchir et, s'abandonna au sommeil qu'elle méritait.

Les Mousquetaires étaient en route vers leur Hôtel, c'était bien plus qu'un lieu où dormir, c'était leur repère. La bière y était bien plus que correcte et les soupes que Constance préparaient de temps à autres, étaient délicieuses. Ils étaient tous surpris quant à la décision de la Reine, bien qu'ils ne l'ai pas montré au moment voulu. Cependant, une chose était sûre, ils ne doutaient pas de la franchise de Rose. Athos savait reconnaître le mensonge dans les yeux d'une femme et, celle-ci ne mentait pas. Ce noble l'avait bien agressé dans la rue, il s'imagina alors si elle avait hésité à tirer, quand, Portos le sortit de ses rêveries.

« - Je me demande où Rose va pouvoir loger, lança-t-il.

\- Nous devrions lui trouver un logement, proposa D'Artagnan.

\- Ou lui proposait de louer une chambre à l'Hôtel ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Suggéra Aramis.

\- Tu veux l'avoir auprès de toi, hein, avoues ! Le taquina Portos.

\- Non, non, c'était juste une suggestion, se reprit-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ça, continua Portos.

\- C'est vrai que, je ne suis pas insensible à son charme … avoua le mousquetaire.

\- Je le savez ! Fit D'Artagnan.

\- Qui vous fait dire ça ? Continua Aramis.

\- Ta tête quand elle est là, remarqua Athos avant d'esquisser un sourire, laissant Aramis un brin ronchon. »

En effet, elle lui plaisait car, elle avait l'air de ne pas être comme les autres femmes. Rose avait vu de suite quel type d'homme Aramis était, un homme à femmes. La jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir du caractère auquel le mousquetaire n'était pas indifférent. La Reine avait donné un emploi à la jeune femme faisant d'elle, une justicière, comme eux. Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les rues que la pluie avait rendues boueuses, il étaient de retour à l'Hôtel. Portos, Athos ainsi que d'Artagnan allèrent s'occuper des chevaux tandis qu'Aramis se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de remettre ses affaires en ordre. En effet, le mousquetaire n'était pas très soigneux quant au rangement de ses affaires, ce qui le rendait encore plus attachant. Il monta les escaliers mais, il vit que la porte de sa chambre avait été fermé et, il ne pouvait pas s'agir du vent car il n'avait pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui s'était introduit dans la pièce. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à enfoncer la porte d'un ultime coup de pied. C'est là qu'il la vit, endormie, sous la maigre couverture, ses traits semblaient si apaisés. Sa poitrine se soulevait au fur et à mesure des diverses inspirations et expirations qu'elle émettait. Le jeune homme la trouvait belle, il imaginait les horreurs qu'elle avait dû subir pendant son enfance et encore aujourd'hui. Le fait d'être « un sang mélangé » n'était guère apprécié. Il restait planté devant elle, à la regarder dormir pendant un moment. Puis, il se décida à la réveiller, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rose et la secoua doucement afin qu'elle sorte de ses rêves. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit le mousquetaire sourire, la jeune femme se redressa violemment, honteuse de s'être assoupie dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas être ici, pardonnez-moi Aramis … émit-elle honteuse.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Rose, répondit le jeune homme.

\- J'étais éreintée, j'ai vu ce lit et, je me suis endormie, se justifia-t-elle.

\- C'est votre jour de chance aujourd'hui, remarqua le coureur de jupons.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- La Reine vous a gracié, répondit le mousquetaire.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons, avoua-t-elle.

\- Elle a eu vent de votre engagement dans la cause féminine, informa Aramis.

\- Oui mais, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, mon mousquet ainsi que mon épée ont été confisqués, prononça-t-elle, peinée.

\- L'armurerie est à votre disposition. Vous avez le droit de vous servir, lui assura-t-il.

\- Bien, fit-elle. Je vais sortir de cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, réalisa Rose, gênée en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Rose ! Interpella Aramis.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Je peux vous accompagner, enfin, si vous le souhaitez, je ne voudrais pas vous forcer à supporter ma compagnie, plaisanta le coureur de jupons.

\- Bien, j'accepte, répondit Rose. Vous pourrez ainsi me montrer où sont les pistolets, les épées, conclu-t-elle. »

Le mousquetaire et la jeune femme emboitèrent le pas ensemble jusqu'à l'armurerie des Mousquetaires. Aramis expliquait alors à Rose qu'ils possédaient une bonne et solide artillerie. Ils passèrent alors le pas de la porte, Aramis abandonna alors la femme pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons qu'elle avait déjà rencontrer. Elle regardait alors la chaine que formait des mousquetaires qui astiquaient les mousquets et les épées. La jeune femme comprit alors que cela marchait comme une petite usine. Elle pensa alors à son adolescence, lorsqu'elle aidait à éplucher les différents légumes qui serviraient à la soupe du soir. C'était un peu le même concept, il y avait une certaine cadence à respecter. Un homme était chargé de décharger l'arme, un autre de la démonter, et le dernier de la nettoyer à l'aide d'un petit chiffon. Pour les épées, la manœuvre était bien moins fastidieuse. En effet, il suffisait à un seul homme de prendre un chiffon afin de nettoyer les lames et au besoin, de les affûtées lorsqu'elles celles-ci étaient émoussées. La jeune femme était perdue dans la contemplation de ces tâches que les mousquetaires effectuées pourtant chaque jour. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Aramis vint à sa rencontre.

« - Veuillez m'excuser de ma soudaine absence, je devais m'entretenir avec mes collègues, fit-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Rose.

\- Bon et bien comme vous pouvez le voir, les mousquets sont rangés à gauche et les épées, à droite. Les lances et les arbalètes au fond. Pour les armures et les diverses protection dont vous aurez besoin, elles sont au milieu, expliqua l'homme avec patience.

\- D'accord, je vois, je n'ai besoin que d'un mousquet et d'une épée, répondit Rose.

\- Ne vous en déplaise, mais, tout homme a besoin de protection, émit le mousquetaire, soucieux de la sécurité de la jeune femme.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment se mettent ces choses ! S'énerva Rose.

\- Vous devez les mettre, pour votre survie, dit-il en lui tendant un pourpoint.

\- Je n'en n'ai jamais mis, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais en mettre ! Pesta la jeune femme. Et, arrêtez de me coller comme vous le faites ! Compléta-t-elle.

\- Je voulez juste être courtois avec vous, prononça le mousquetaire, incompréhensif de la situation.

\- Et bien votre courtoisie, vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre, jura Rose en sortant de la pièce. »

Dans le fond de la pièce, les trois acolytes n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur fou-rire quant à la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux. Ils riaient tous aux éclats, sauf Aramis. En effet, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rose mais, cela ne lui déplaisait en rien. Il approcha alors de ses camarades.

« - A ce que je vois, ce que tu lui a dis ne lui a pas plu du tout, commença D'Artagnan.

\- Je lui ai juste dis qu'il serait plus prudent de mettre un pourpoint pour sa patrouille, relata-t-il.

\- Et laisses-moi deviner, elle a refusé ! Se moqua Portos.

\- Je te croyais plus doué avec les femmes, renchérit Athos.

\- Les femmes aiment qu'on leurs parlent avec politesse et poésie, dit Aramis, toujours sûr de lui.

\- Et bien, pas celle-là apparemment ! Répondit le futur mousquetaire.

\- En tout cas, je suis de loin meilleur séducteur que vous tous ici, assura Aramis.

\- Il y a enfin une femme que tu n'arrivera à mener dans ton lit aussi facilement, remarqua Portos.

\- Elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère, continua Athos.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va se calmer, tu sais comment sont les femmes, assura Portos. »


	4. Première patrouille

Dans la cour, Rose était toujours un tant soit peu énervée quant aux précautions d'Aramis. En effet, elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule et, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de pourpoint ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'appréciait guère qu'on lui dise quoi faire et surtout comment le faire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'emporter pour un rien ce qui, possédait un petit côté touchant. La jeune femme avait laissé le mousquetaire là, sans explication. Rose se retourna et décida de revenir à l'armurerie afin de s'excuser quant à son comportement. Elle passa la petite porte en arche et vit les quatre hommes qui se tenaient dans le fond de la pièce. Ils avaient l'air de discuter de choses et d'autres. La jeune femme vint alors à eux.

« - Ah, vous êtes revenue, fit Portos.

\- Excusez-moi de mon comportement, je me suis, disons, emportée, regretta Rose.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon devoir qui est de vous indiquer qu'il sera préférable de revêtir un pourpoint. Je le fais avec tous les cadets, détailla-t-il.

\- Bon très bien, je mettrais votre cher et tendre pourpoint, taquina Rose. A cela, les autres mousquetaires sourirent. Aramis quant à lui, lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, réalisa Athos en se levant.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom, mais, je ne connais pas le votre, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Athos. Voici Portos, D'Artagnan et Aramis que vous connaissez déjà, présenta l'homme.

\- Enchantez messieurs. Je dois patrouiller dans les rues ce soir, je dois me préparer, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser. »

Après un bon bain ainsi qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil, Rose était fin prête pour sortir ce soir. La jeune femme ne sortait pas pour aller danser ou bien pour retrouver un amant, elle sortait pour veiller à la protection nocturne des femmes. En effet, bien trop de jeunes filles ainsi que femmes étaient violées, dépouillées ou encore battues par leurs maris. Rose avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait changer cela que progressivement mais, elle devait essayer. La jeune femme n'était pas féministe, celle-ci n'aimait tout simplement pas que l'on frappe ou une violente un être humain sous couvert qu'il était une femme. Rose avait été élevée dans un petit village, loin des choses abominables que l'on pouvait découvrir à la capitale. Son enfance, elle ne préférait pas en parler, pourtant, cette période avait été la période la plus heureuse de sa vie. Elle avait grandit avec deux parents, avait eu un père et une mère aimante. Son père était fabriquant de bijoux et sa mère cueilleuse de fleurs. C'es d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avait prénommée leur fille Rose, en hommage aux fleurs qui emplissaient de leur parfum la petite maisonnée qui l'avait vu naître. Elle avait revêtue sous les conseils d'Aramis ce fameux pourpoint qui limiterait les dégâts au cas d'une éventuelle bagarre. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et, dans l'escalier elle croisa Aramis qui ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire en la voyant.

« - Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle, presque choquée.

\- Votre pourpoint, il est à l'envers, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah, euh, merci … dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Si vous me le permettez, je peux vous aider, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Cela serait très aimable de votre part, continua Rose.

\- Je suis de nature aimable, vous savez, assura Aramis.

-Oui, un peu trop aimable, enchaîna-t-elle tout en desserrant les sangles de la protection. Venez dans ma chambre, indiqua Rose. Et, si vous y voyez une invitation, ce n'en pas une, clarifia la jeune femme.

\- Bien, je ne tenterai rien alors, joua-t-il.

-Veuillez vous retourner et fermer la porte, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Bien, à vos ordres, répondit Aramis ironiquement. »

Rose commença à enlever son équipement, elle défit les sangles de cuir une par une. Elle avait demander à l'homme de se retourner car elle n'appréciait guère qu'un homme la regarde lorsqu'elle était dénudée, cette fâcheuse habitude lui venait de son année de prostituée. La jeune femme avait vu comment l'homme pouvait utiliser la femme pour assouvit tous ses désirs, même les plus ignobles. Elle avait vu des femmes brisées moralement tous les jours lorsque l'heure de la paye venait. Le patron de la maison close les payaient au rendement. C'était à celle qui avait eu le plus de clients, et, celles qui n'en n'avaient pas, disparaissaient tout bonnement dans la nuit. Rose avait toujours été « rentable » mais, un jour, son patron avait aidé à faire échapper deux malheureuses filles de campagne. Sa punition avait été de recevoir des coups de fouet pour cet affront. Rose avait honte de ces cicatrices, elles lui rappelaient son passé de courtisane et d'objet. Car c'est ce qu'elle avait été, un simple objet manipulable à souhait, son corps en témoignait. Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait, Aramis, malgré sa promesse, était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le corps de Rose. Il regardait le plafond, en espérant que cette envie malsaine lui passe. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, il se retourna alors doucement pour voir le dos de la jeune femme, toujours affairée à remettre le pourpoint à l'endroit. Ce qu'il vit le peina, diverses lacérations lui parcouraient librement le dos. Celles-ci avait dû être profondes au vue des cicatrices. Mais, craignant que Rose ne le dispute à nouveau, il se retourna aussitôt.

« - Vous pouvez vous retourner Aramis, fit-elle savoir.

\- Bien, fit-il simplement.

\- Qu'avez-vous ? Avez-vu un fantôme ? Plaisanta Rose.

\- Non, non, rien de tout ça, dit Aramis.

\- Et bien, alors pouvez-vous m'aider à attacher cette chose avec laquelle j'ai faillis m'étouffer tout à l'heure ? Interrogea-t-elle fermement.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le mousquetaire. »

Il s'attela alors à nouer les quelques dizaines de sangles qui composaient la protection.

« - Vous n'avez pas pris le pourpoint le moins complexe, renseigna le coureur de jupons.

\- Pensez-vous ! Cela était volontaire, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche … émit-il avant de serrer une sangle.

\- Faux ! Je dis ce que je pense, sans détour, se défendit la jeune femme qui aimait jouer à ce petit jeu avec l'homme.

\- Sachez que dire ce que vous pensez à Paris n'est pas très bien vu, surtout pour une femme qui a été graciée de justesse par la Reine, expliqua l'homme, énervé.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, l'hypocrisie est de mise ici, continua Rose.

\- Avec Athos, Portos, D'Artagnan ainsi que moi-même, vous pouvez dire ce que vous pensez sans détour. En revanche, évitez ces pensées à l'extérieur, elles vous condamneront pour sûr, expliqua Aramis qui avait trop vu de pauvres hommes se faire condamner à mort pour moins que cela.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, assura Rose.

\- Tâchez de mener à bien ce dont pourquoi la Reine vous a gracié, conseilla-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie, prononça la jeune femme.

\- Comment allez vous y prendre pour patrouiller ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je dois me résoudre à ne surveiller qu'un quartier, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Si vous avez besoin de notre aide, sachez que nous serons ici, assura Aramis.

\- Bien, merci, je dois y aller, la nuit commence à tomber, indiqua-t-elle à l'homme. »

Elle descendit l'escalier et sortit pour commencer sa garde. Elle devait normalement durait du crépuscule à l'aube. Aramis quant à lui se dirigea vers ses compagnons qui étaient en train de souper en plein air.

« - Ah Aramis ! Nous ne t'attendions plus ! Prononça Portos avant de plonger ses lèvres dans un verre de vin.

\- J'aidais Rose à ajuster son pourpoint, fit-il, encore troublé de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Je vous que tu n'as pas changé avec les femmes, dit Portos.

\- J'étais tourné, je n'ai rien fais, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu as l'air abattu, nota Athos.

\- Qu'y a -t-il mon ami ? Demanda D'Artagnan avant de prendre un bout de pain afin de saucer son écuelle de soupe déjà vide.

\- Rien, il n'y a rien, dit Aramis avant de s'assoir à leur côté.

\- Arrêtes! On te connaît assez bien pour voir que ce n'est pas la vérité ! Répliqua Athos avec son air sérieux qui prenait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Rose, lorsqu'elle se changeait, je me suis retourné. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait été fouettée maintes fois au vue de ses cicatrices. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été fouettée, relata Aramis, encore peiné.

\- Tu ne lui a pas demandé ? Fit D'Artagnan.

\- Non, elle ne sait pas que je me suis retourné, répondit l'homme.

\- Et bien espérons pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais, émit Portos avant de se couper un bout de fromage.

\- Oui … dit l'homme volage dans un souffle.

\- Sa vie n'a pas dû être facile, se désola D'Artagnan.

\- Oui, elle a connu ses deux parents, commença Aramis. Elle m'a raconté que Cordes avait été rasée par les troupes du roi car celui-ci voulait faire du ménage. A Cordes, il y avait des chrétiens, des protestants, des juifs, des personnes de toutes origines, informa-t-il.

\- C'est comme ça, les soldats ne font qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donne, répondit froidement Athos avant de manger un quartier de pomme.

\- Je suis sûr que Rose s'en sortira seule, elle a de la ressource, admit D'Artagnan.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, assura Aramis avant de plonger sa cuillère dans son écuelle. »

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme marchait dans les rues. Elle observait les abords des différentes auberges. Rose devait faire face aux regards interrogateurs des habitants du quartier. Surtout que depuis qu'elle avait été graciée par la Reine, elle était devenue le nom que les femmes répétaient le plus souvent dans leurs divers commérages. On disait qu'elle était en fait un homme, d'autres affirmaient que celle-ci était en fait une espionne à la solde des espagnols. Mais, elle n'en n'avait cure, ce qu'il l'importait, c'était de venir en aide aux femmes violentées dans la rue mais aussi chez elles. Rose avait déjà fait plusieurs allers-retours depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'auberge des Mousquetaires. Et, fort heureusement, pour le moment elle n'avait rappelé personne à l'ordre. Elle continuait de marcher quant, elle entendit une plainte qui émanait d'une ruelle. Rose emboita rapidement le pas vers cette supplication. Elle vit alors un homme pointer son mousquet sur la tempe d'une jeune femme. La malheureuse devait à peine avoir dix-huit ans, l'homme l'avait adossé de force au mur de pierre de l'étroite ruelle. L'agresseur voulait sûrement soutirer quelques livres à sa victime. Rose interpella l'individu qui tourna aussitôt la tête. Avant même qu'il n'eu le temps de tirer en direction de Rose, celle-ci lui asséna un coup de pieds bien placé. Elle le plaqua alors contre le mur.

« - On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas voler ? Demanda la jeune femme tout en le prenant par le col de son manteau.

\- Je, je, suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … Je ne trouvais rien aujourd'hui pour nourrir mes deux enfants, ils attendent mon retour, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tiens, fit-elle en sortant quelques livres de sa poche. Tu donneras cela à tes enfants en leur expliquant bien que voler des gens, c'est mal, le maugréa la jeune femme.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, fit le voleur.

\- Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui mais, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras déjà mort, lâcha Rose tout en desserrant son emprise sur lui.

\- Milles merci, dit-il avant de partir. »

La jeune femme aida ensuite la victime à se relever. Celle-ci était tétanisée et, avait une marque de coup sur le visage. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Rose essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser mais, pas grand-chose n'y faisait.

« - Merci, réussit à prononcer la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

\- Je vous en prie, se contenta la brune. Avez-vous de la famille ici ? Un endroit où aller ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vis chez ma tante depuis le décès de ma mère, informa la jeune fille.

\- Bien, je vais vous y raccompagnez, dit Rose en aidant la victime à se relever.

\- Cet homme, il ne voulait pas me tuer ? Interrogea la jeunette.

\- Non, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait juste avoir un peu de pain pour nourrir ses enfants, mentit-elle pour ne pas affoler encore plus son interlocutrice.

\- La maison de ma tante est par là, indiqua-t-elle. »

Les deux individus se mettent alors en route. Rose sentait que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose. Celle-ci était encore toute tremblante, pour la rassurer, Rose engagea la conversion avec elle.

« - Vous vivez non loin du quartier où se trouve les Mousquetaires, commença Rose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui mais, nous ne sommes pas plus protéger, remarqua l'inconnue.

-Ils ont pour ordre de protéger le Roi et sa Cour, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils vous ont engagé, c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille qui, à présent n'avait plus peur de parler.

\- Mon histoire est compliquée, dit Rose.

\- Nous sommes encore à dix minutes, indiqua la victime, qui commençait à être rassurée.

\- Et bien, je viens de Cordes, en Occitanie. Je suis à Paris depuis seulement une année, il y a deux jours, j'ai été graciée par la Reine, relata Rose tout en évitant les flaques d'eau qui s'élargissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait.

\- Quel crime aviez-vous commis ? Interrogea la jeune fille, interloquée de ce récit.

\- J'ai tué deux hommes, avoua Rose. Ils voulaient me prendre de force, compléta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez été courageuse ! S'exclama l'inconnue. Jamais je n'aurai pu faire cela, dit-elle.

\- Quand votre instinct vous dicte ce que vous avez à faire, vous pouvez tout faire, assura-t-elle.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Annabelle, annonça la jeune fille.

\- Enchantez, je me nomme Rose, sympathisa-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes arrivées, dit la plus jeune des deux femmes. »


	5. La fierté des souvenirs

Malgré la pénombre, Rose distinguait une charmante petite maison de ville. Elle était simple mais avait l'air bien entretenue enfin, de l'extérieur. Elles montèrent le petit escalier de bois pour accéder au palier de la porte. Annabelle s'avança alors et toqua sur la porte de bois. Le son résonnait dans le matériau qui devait être du chêne. Elles attendirent un moment dehors avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrit. C'est une femme assez âgée que Rose découvrit. Celle-ci était en chemise de nuit, la femme avait de longs cheveux grisonnants ainsi que des traits marqués. Ses yeux, encore rougis par son sommeil interrompu, étaient enfoncés. Rose tourna alors la tête en direction d'Annabelle, celle-ci avait l'air terrifiée. En effet, Rose sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ressentait un malaise de la part de la jeune fille, la vieille femme avait l'air sévère mais pas méchante. Rose décida au vue du malaise, de prendre la parole.

« - Bonsoir Madame, commença-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je suis Rose, je veille à la sécurité des rues la nuit et, je vous ramène votre nièce. Elle a été attaquée par un voleur mais, elle va bien, raconta Rose sérieusement.

\- Ah ! Je vous remercie ! Prenez ceci, fit-elle en lui tendant quelques pièces.

\- Merci Madame, mais je ne puis accepter, répondit Rose, gênée. Vous devez en avoir plus besoin que moi, ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Bon, très bien, concéda la vieille femme. En tous les cas, je vous remercie, je prierai pour vous, assura-t-elle. Allez viens Annabelle, tu vas attraper froid dehors ! Fit son interlocutrice en passant une main dans le dos de sa nièce.

\- Bonne soirée, souhaita Rose.

\- Oui, bonne soirée … s'empressa de prononcer la vieille femme avant de fermer la porte presque violemment. »

La jeune femme tourna alors les talons, elle était rassurée que sa première nuit de garde se soit déroulée sans grand incident. En la graciant, la Reine avait donné une seconde chance à Rose. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était de regarder le ciel étoilé au fur et à mesure de sa ronde. Elles semblaient si lumineuses, si lointaines. A cette pensée, elle eut un profond soupir qui fit hausser ses épaules. Mais, un cri la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir d'où provenait ce cri, qu'Annabelle était déjà sur le pas de la porte. La jeune fille avait été mise à la porte, à moitié découverte. Celle-ci était agenouillée sur le palier et sanglotait, choquée. Rose se précipita alors vers elle. Annabelle avait été frappée à plusieurs reprises. La jeune femme ôta son manteau pour la couvrir un peu. Un sentiment d'incompréhension traversait le visage de Rose, même si elle avait des doutes sur la sois disant tante de la jeune femme.

« - Annabelle, qui vous a fait cela ? Interrogea prestement Rose.

Mais, celle-ci ne répondait pas, évitant les yeux emplis de larmes, le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Annabelle, regardez-moi, reprit-elle en soulevant le menton de la jeune fille en guise de réconfort.

\- C'est … c'est … ma tante … réussit-elle à prononcer.

\- C'est elle qui vous a fait ça ? Redemanda Rose en plissant le front.

\- Oui, et mon oncle aussi … avoua Annabelle, honteuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, venez avec moi, nous allons à l'Hôtel des Mousquetaires, affirma Rose en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, paniqua son interlocutrice.

\- On vous offrira un lit pour la nuit, avança la jeune femme. De plus, vous avez besoin que l'on nettoie vos blessures, compléta-t-elle.

\- Bon, je vous suis, céda Annabelle qui avait fini par se calmer. »

Les deux femmes marchèrent une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'auberge. Rose se présenta alors aux gardes qui, la reconnurent tout de suite. Ils la firent alors passer, s'écartant au préalable. Rose et Annabelle se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de Rose, elle décida pour y voir plus clair, d'allumer une bougie et, commanda à Annabelle de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les locataires des chambres. Elle la fit assoir sur le lit et, nettoya les blessures d'Annabelle avec un linge propre ce que la jeune fille apprécia.

« - Je vous laisse mon lit pour la nuit, fit-elle.

\- Merci mais, où allez-vous dormir ? S'enquit Annabelle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'arrangerai, dit-elle. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, conclut Rose.

\- Pareillement, répondit Annabelle, encore déboussolée par les évènements. »

Rose quitta la jeune fille. Mais, une question vint à se poser : Où aller-t-elle dormir ? Elle eut alors une idée, elle toqua doucement à la porte d'Aramis. Celui-ci ouvrit alors la porte et découvrit Rose, une bougie à la main, épuisée par la veillée qu'elle venait de faire.

« - Rose, que faites-vous ici, vous ne devriez pas patrouiller à cette heure-ci ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est une longue histoire, précisa-t-elle avant de soupirer.

\- Venez, entrez, racontez-moi, invita-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière Rose.

\- J'ai emmené ici une jeune fille, son nom est Annabelle, elle s'est faite agressée par un voleur dans une ruelle non loin d'ici. Je l'ai donc ramené chez elle, mais, il s'est avéré que, sa tante ainsi que son oncle la maltraite, dit-elle d'un trait. Je l'ai donc invité à passer la nuit ici, compléta-t-elle. Sauf, qu'il s'avère que j'ai dû lui céder mon lit et que, je n'ai pas de lit où dormir, ajouta Rose avant de sourire de toutes ses dents afin que sa demande soit acceptée plus facilement.

\- Je peux vous laisser mon lit, proposa-t-il, tel un homme galant.

\- Non, non, je peux dormir par terre, refusa la jeune femme, qui commençait à s'endormir sur place.

\- Vous êtes exténuée, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile, de ne pas dormir une partie de la nuit, prononça Aramis.

\- Non, non je ne suis pas fatiguée, fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous dormirez dans mon lit, annonça le coureur de jupons.

\- Nous pouvons dormir tous les deux dans le lit, ce serait mieux pour vous et pour moi. Mais, n'y voyez aucune invitation de quelque nature que ce soit de ma part. Je veux juste ne pas vous laisser dormir à même le sol, dit-elle d'une traite, gênée de la situation.

\- Bon très bien, lâcha -t-il. »

Aramis se remit donc à sa place, il s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme qui, avait enlever ses bottes. Rose défit alors ses cheveux attachés négligemment en un chignon rapide. Aramis l'observait discrètement, il scrutait la chevelure châtain de Rose qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux reins. La jeune femme porta alors ses mains sous sa nuque afin de jeter ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Puis, celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Le confort et la chaleur d'un lit était appréciable après une nuit comme celle-ci. En effet ces temps-ci, les températures avaient gravement chutées dans la capitale. Malgré plusieurs efforts, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était troublée par l'homme qui était en ce moment même à ses côtés. C'est vrai qu'il était bel homme, courtois mais coureur de jupons. La jeune femme avait eu affaire à ce genre de libertin dans la maison close où elle avait travaillé. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas aussi courtois qu'Aramis, ils la traitaient parfois de catin, d'autres fois de putain et même de chienne. Elle n'aimait pas se remémorer cette partie de sa vie, son corps le faisait pour elle. Rose n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle fermait les yeux, les ouvrait, tournait, se retournait. Aramis lui ne bougeait pas, mais, il pouvait sentir la jeune femme bouger à côté de lui. Il décida alors de lui adresser la parole afin de l'aider à s'endormir.

« - Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas, répondit Rose.

\- Je voulais vous posez une question, commença Aramis.

\- Et bien, je vous écoute, je ne suis pas prête de dormir de si tôt, fit-elle.

\- Vous aviez dit être une ancienne catin, dit-il. Mais, vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment vous vous êtes échappée de votre maison close, entreprit-il de demander à l'intéressée.

\- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire, prononça Rose. Je savais que mon patron avait une attirance pour moi, je l'ai alors poussé à m'embrasser et, j'en ai profité pour lui planter ma pique à chignon dans sa jugulaire, il est mort sur le coup, conta froidement la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes courageuse, Rose, la complimenta-t-il.

\- Je me devais de l'être, cet homme me battait si je ne faisais pas assez de profit, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vois, fit-il, désolé de remuer ces sentiments douloureux en elle.

\- J'ai hérité du caractère de ma mère. Elle était forte et ne se soumettait à personne, c'est pour cela que mon père l'a choisi, se souvint la jeune femme avant de bailler.

\- Je dois vous avouer une chose, commença-t-il.

\- Je vous écoutes, dit-elle en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien dire.

\- Tout à l'heure lorsque vous vous changiez, je me suis retourné un instant et, j'ai vu ce que cet homme vous a fait, avoua Aramis. C'est inacceptable, ajouta le mousquetaire.

\- Vous savez, j'y étais habituée, répondit Rose sans détour.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous prenez à cœur la protection des femmes dans les rues ainsi que chez elles, constata Aramis.

\- Mes blessures ont guéri avec le temps, mais pas mon indignement lorsque je vois une femme se faire agresser en pleine rue et que personne ne bouge, démontra Rose avant de bailler à nouveau.

\- Oui, nous, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, nous devons protéger le Roi ainsi que sa cour en priorité, dit-il.

\- Le Roi ne se soucie guère des petites gens, prononça la jeune femme.

\- Un jour, il changera, espéra-t-il.

\- Espérons-le. Je vous ai raconté mon histoire, dites-moi la votre à présent, fit-elle comme si c'était un jeu.

\- Et bien, je viens de la campagne parisienne, ma mère était boulangère, je n'ai pas connu mon père, relata le mousquetaire.

\- Je suis désolé, rétorqua Rose.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il. Où vous a-t-on appris à vous battre ? Questionna Aramis.

\- J'ai appris seule, durant mon temps libre. D'ailleurs, je préférais me battre contre des ennemis imaginaires que d'apprendre mes leçons ! Se remémora la jeune femme.

A cet aveu, l'homme eu un léger rire que Rose ne pouvait pas voir mais entendre.

\- Je n'étais pas très appliqué non plus, dit-il. Je préférais aller séduire des jeunes filles que de me consacrer à apprendre mes prières, avoua Aramis.

\- Alors, vous croyez en ce qu'il y a là-haut, intéressant, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais, j'ai une conception bien différente de la religion classique, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Rose, intéressée par ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je pense que Dieu ne nous abandonnera jamais, et que, les péchés n'existent pas, affirma l'homme.

\- C'est une conception comme une autre, fit-elle.

\- Si je puis vous demander, vous n'êtes pas chrétienne, c'est ça ? Sortit le mousquetaire, en ayant peur de froisser la jeune femme. Vous avez dit que le Roi voulait brûler les hérétiques à Cordes, vous en faisiez partie, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Aramis à voix basse.

\- Je ne préfère pas m'exprimer sur ce sujet, contra-t-elle avec énervement.

\- Rose, vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous pouvez vous exprimer sans détour, que ce soit sur votre présent ou passé, rassura le mousquetaire.

\- Ne le dites à personne, sinon, je serai envoyée sur le bûcher ou décapitée, répondit Rose.

\- Je vous le promet, prononça-t-il toujours à voix basse.

\- Bien, ma mère était française, donc chrétienne mais, mon père lui était Juif. Ses parents et ses grands-parents ont subi l'exil toute leurs vies. Depuis toujours, les grands de ce monde veulent volés ce qui appartient aux Juifs. Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père m'a conté les longs voyages que son père avait entrepris. Ils fuyaient les Templiers, qui les brûlaient sous prétexte qu'ils ne croyaient pas en le même dieu. Mais, que ce soit Jésus ou Abraham, ce n'est que le nom qui change, c'est tout, raconta la jeune femme comme un conte qu'on raconter à un enfant afin qu'il s'endorme plus vite.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir remuer ces souvenirs douloureux en vous, se désola Aramis.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps, assura-t-elle. Maintenant, on nous laisse vivre à peu près paisiblement, ajouta Rose.

\- Justement, des violences ont commencé il y a quelques jours seulement en pleine rue contre des Juifs qui voulaient trouvés asile à Paris, annonça-t-il.

\- Vous voyez, nous ne sommes jamais tranquille, déplora la jeune femme.

\- C'est bien cela le problème, dit-il, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- Mes ancêtres venaient de ce qu'on l'on appelait autrefois la Judée, c'était un empire fort et prospère, jusqu'au jour où les Romains sont venus construire leur nouvel empire sur nos terres sacrées, relata la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je vois, se contenta Aramis.

\- Savez-vous que Jésus ainsi qu'Abraham sont nés sur la même terre ? Fit-elle savoir à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui mais, peut de personne le savent ou en ont conscience, dit-il.

Il attendait sa réponse mais, la jeune femme avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, le laissant ainsi, dans une conversation inachevée. »

Au petit jour, elle se réveilla, les membres engourdis dû à sa position de sommeil inconfortable. La jeune femme voulut se lever mais, le bras d'Aramis qui dormait encore était enroulé autour de la taille de celle-ci. Il avait dû dans la nuit, passer son bras autour d'elle par inadvertance. Par peur de le réveiller, elle resta dans le lit qui était peut-être fort confortable pour une personne mais pas pour deux. En effet, celui-ci était trop petit et le matelas était trop mince. De plus, les oreillers étaient trop bas, n'améliorant pas la chose. Rose tourna la tête vers l'homme, il dormait profondément. Elle le trouvait attachant, bien qu'elle le connaissait peu. En tout cas, c'était lui qui lui avait laissé son lit, c'est lui qui avait pansé ses blessures et l'avait aidé. Rose le trouvait charmant bien que des fois, un peu trop pompeux avec ses milles politesses et ses mots que trop bien choisis selon elle. Elle le détailla et, son regard s'attarda sur une croix qu'il portait en pendentif. Le bijou était serti de pierres précieuses et finement travaillé. Rose porta sa main à son cou, comme pour se rappeler de la présence du cadeau que son père lui avait fait. Il lui avait fabriqué le signe de vie en hébreu, une partie des origines de la jeune femme. L'autre moitié du pendentif représentait une croix catholique, cette croix représentait alors sa mère qui elle, était catholique. Ce bijou, cette partie d'elle lui avait été enlevé lorsqu'elle avait été capturée par les marchands d'humains qu'elle avait croisé sur la route de la capitale.

Elle se leva donc, et entreprit de mettre ses chaussures le plus silencieusement possible. La jeune femme regardait de temps à autres Aramis dans sa manœuvre, de peur qu'il ne se réveille. Rose, voyant qu'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé, se leva du lit et pressa la poignée de la porte qui émit un énorme grincement. La jeune femme pesta alors un moment à voix basse, elle ne voulait pas réveiller l'homme avec qui elle commençait à tisser une amitié. Rose sortit alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Annabelle.

La jeune fille était encore chamboulée par les évènements de la veille. En effet, elle avait faillit être agressée par un voleur et en plus de ça, sa tante qui la maltraitait l'avait mise dehors. Rose s'inquiétait pour cette jeune fille. Elle n'était pas bien épaisse, et semblait inhumaine quant à la pâleur de sa peau. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient noirs et sombres, ce qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau. Rose s'était prise d'affection pour elle, c'était la première femme qu'elle aidait. La première fois qu'elle se sentait utile et, elle appréciait ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de satisfaction de soi, d'aider l'autre. C'est avec cette humeur que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Annabelle afin de vérifier si elle allait bien et si les évènements de la veille ne l'avaient pas trop perturbés.

Elle arriva donc devant la porte de la chambre d'Annabelle qui se trouvait être la sienne. Rose toqua deux fois, mais, elle n'entendait aucuns bruits, la jeune fille avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clefs. La jeune femme retoqua alors plus fort et plus longtemps. Mais, toujours aucune réponse de la part d'Annabelle. Sans faire attention aux autres personnes, encore assoupies de l'étage, elle enfonça la porte par un puissant coup de pied. C'est là qu'elle découvrit la jeune fille, à demis-consciente, assise sur l'unique chaise de la chambre. Elle se précipita en sa direction et, constata avec effroi le geste qu'Annabelle avait fait. Elle s'était ouvert les veines, à cette vision, Rose courut chercher le seul homme qu'elle connaissait qui pourrait l'aider : Aramis.

Elle entra avec fracas dans la chambre du dormeur, et le réveilla en le secouant fortement. Interloqué, il ouvrit les yeux rapidement.

« - Il faut faire vite, Annabelle, la fille à qui j'ai laissé mon lit hier, s'est ouvert les veines, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment. »

Ni une, ni deux, il se leva, prit quelques linges propres et courut vers la jeune fille. Il lui parlait avec douceur, essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle reprenne conscience vite. L'homme compressa fortement la blessure afin de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Rose quant à elle continuait à parler à Annabelle.

« - Annabelle, vous m'entendez ? Demanda Rose en posant une main sur le front de la jeune fille qui commençait à émerger de son inconscience.

\- Rose, arriva-t-elle à peine à prononcer avant de froncer les sourcils de douleur. Je suis désolé, fit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû … admit Annabelle, prête à retomber dans son sommeil léthargique.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, il n'y a rien à pardonner, rassura Rosa en la détaillant. Reposez-vous, nous parlerons plus tard, lui conseilla-t-elle avec bienveillance. »

Aramis quant à lui s'afférait toujours auprès de la jeune Annabelle. Il avait été étonné de la bienveillance de la jeune femme envers la blessée. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Rose mais ce qu'il avait vu d'elle à présent lui plaisait. Mais, le temps n'était pas à la rêverie, il fallait panser les coupures qu'Annabelle s'était infligée.

« - Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, fit Aramis, inquiet en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Je sais qu'elle survivra, elle peut le faire, insista la jeune femme.

\- Je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible, renseigna-t-il. Il faut la laisser se reposer, conseilla-t-il en serrant fortement le bandage.

\- Bien, mais nous n'allons pas la laisser sur cette chaise, menons-la au moins au lit, répondit la jeune femme un peu désemparée.

\- Non, il ne faut surtout pas la bouger, l'hémorragie repartirait de plus belle, prononça Aramis en se relevant. Ecoutez, je sais qu'elle est sous votre responsabilité mais, elle doit se reposer, reprit-il en forçant Rose à se lever.

\- Bien, je repasserai plus tard, quand elle ira mieux, regretta la jeune femme. »

Les deux individus sortirent alors de la chambre et rencontrèrent les autres Mousquetaires, incompréhensifs de la situation.

« - Pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Athos.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce vacarme ? Demanda Portos avant de bailler.

\- Hier soir, je surveillais le quartier comme on me l'avait demandé quand, j'ai découvert une jeune fille qui était sur le point de se faire agresser, commença Rose. La suite c'est que je l'ai alors raccompagné chez elle. Mais il se trouve que sa tante ainsi que son oncle la maltraitaient. Je l'ai alors invité à passer la nuit ici le temps de lui trouver un autre logement, expliqua la jeune femme, redoutant la réaction des Mousquetaires mais surtout d'Athos. En effet, de tous les Mousquetaires, c'était celui qui savait le moins plaisanter.

\- La suite, c'est que … dit Aramis.

\- Ah ! Parce qu'il y a une suite ! S'étonna d'Artagnan.

\- Oui, reprit-il. Elle était tellement apeurée et déprimée, que la jeune fille en question a tenté de se suicider. Mais, elle va bien maintenant, enfin je crois, dit-il.

\- Vous voyez, vous vous seriez contentés de dire que vous aviez accueilli une jeune fille, ça m'aurait suffit mais là … commença Athos, gêné par la situation.

\- Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, je n'allais pas la laisser dans la rue pour qu'elle se fasse une nouvelle fois agresser ! Justifia Rose.

\- Je comprends, vous avez bien fait de l'emmener ici. Vous avez obéi aux ordres, et c'est ce que l'on attend de vous ici, répondit le mousquetaire en faisant preuve de sa droiture légendaire.

\- Elle sera bientôt guérie, fit la jeune femme. Je l'aiderai à retrouver un foyer, exposa Rose.

\- Bien, je vois que la reine ne s'est pas trompée à votre sujet, elle a choisi la bonne personne, rassura Athos devant les autres mousquetaires. Aramis, le roi a besoin de nous, c'est urgent, conclut-il.

\- J'arrive, répondit l'homme. Rose, dès qu'elle se réveille, changez ses bandages et faites - la boire, recommanda le coureur de jupons.

\- Bien, je le ferais, assura-t-elle. »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'Aramis ne parte au Louvre, dans les appartements du Roi. Rose devait resté ici, malgré qu'elle avait envie d'accompagner l'homme. Elle vit Constance monter les escaliers, elle soupira alors au vue de la quantité de linge qui lui fallait laver.

« - Ces mousquetaires ne savent donc-t-ils pas défaire des draps ? Maugréa la jeune femme vêtue d'une bien belle toilette.

\- Vous savez, ce sont des hommes rien de plus, plaisanta Rose qui avait entendu la femme pester.

\- Ils croient que je n'ai que ça à faire de la journée … râla-t-elle de plus belle.

\- En s'y mettant à deux, nous pouvons y arriver, remarqua la jeune femme en désignant les lits de son regard vert.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup Rose. Mais, vous devez vous reposez, votre nuit n'a pas dû être de tout repos, s'enquit Madame Bonacieux en commençant à défaire les draps d'un des lits qui se trouvait être la chambre de D'Artagnan.

\- Non, en effet, elle le sera encore ce soir, assura-t-elle.

\- On ne vous accorde donc aucun repos ? S'étonna la femme.

\- Non, j'ai été gracié et cela est bien assez pour le Roi et la Reine, se rappela-t-elle. Mais, cela ne me déplait en aucun cas, je me sens utile, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Et bien si cette vie vous plait, fit l'autre.

\- Pour l'instant oui. Dites, j'ai une question à vous poser, se risqua Rose.

\- Oui, faites, dit Constance.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un quartier juif à Paris et que des femmes juives disparaissaient pendant la nuit, sauriez-vous où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme, bien décidée à vouloir protéger les siens, surtout qu'ils partageaient les mêmes origines qu'elle.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet mais je n'en sais pas plus, jura son interlocutrice en continuant de défaire le lit. Je sais où se trouve ce quartier mais, celui-ci n'est pas du tout sûr pour une femme seule, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Justement, ce sont ces quartiers là que je dois surveiller et non pas ceux autour du palais, fit remarquer Rose.

\- Comme il vous plaira, il se trouve non loin du faubourg Saint-Antoine, informa Constance.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, se contenta Rose avant de l'aider à défaire tous les lits de l'étage mis à part sa chambre où Annabelle se reposait. »

Leur tâche étant finie, la veilleuse de nuit décida d'aller voir comment aller Annabelle. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit que la jeune fille était réveillée. Celle-ci ne disait mot et ne voulait pas justifier son acte de peur qu'on ne la prenne pour folle. Elle fixait morosement le sol de la chambre encore tâché de sang par son acte désespéré. Rose prit la parole pour la sortir de son immobilité.

« - Annabelle, vous êtes réveillée, fit-elle remarqué.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, commença la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé de quoi que soit, rassura-t-elle. Personne n'est là pour vous juger ou vous disputer, continua Rose en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, je pensais que c'était la bonne solution … fit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Cela ne sert à rien. Annabelle, vous êtes une jeune fille formidable, vous ne méritez pas cela, dit-elle. Vous n'avez peut-être plus rien mais, il vous reste une chose qu'on ne pourra pas vous enlever, prononça Rose.

\- Quoi ? Demanda -t-elle faiblement.

\- Votre force, votre courage, encouragea son interlocutrice. Je vais vous aider à retrouver un nouveau foyer et un travail, jura-t-elle en commençant à défaire les bandages de ses poignets qu'elle avait maltraités.

\- Bien, se contenta-t-elle.

\- Et je vais le faire maintenant ! Dit Rose en finissant de nettoyer les blessure d'Annabelle. Après lui avoir tendu un verre d'eau. »

La jeune femme sortit alors de sa chambre, laissant Annabelle se reposer. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et se dirigea vers l'auberge la plus proche. La jeune femme rentra alors à ce qui semblait une auberge mais en vérité, c'était tout autre. En effet, ce lieu était un lieu de débauche et de jeux malsains, elle avait travaillé longtemps dans les bordels, elle savait en reconnaître un en se penchant sur quelques détails. D'abord, on n'entendait pas beaucoup les hommes rire ou parler en haussant le ton comme dans toutes les auberges de la ville. Ils étaient là, une chope de bière à la main, attendant leurs tours avec impatience. Ensuite, il n'y avait pas de serveuses mais que des hommes pour apporter la bière, signe que l'on venait dans ce lieu pour éprouver d'autres plaisirs que celui de savourer une bière ou du vin. Rose regarda alors autour d'elle et décida tout simplement de s'en aller.

Elle fit quelques mètres et en trouva une autre qui avait l'air plus décente pour faire travailler une jeune fille. Elle poussa la porte et, le lieu lui fit meilleure impression que le précédent. Celui-ci était moins riches en décoration mais ressemblait plus à une auberge qu'au bordel caché. La jeune femme vint alors jusqu'au comptoir, elle soupira avant de s'adresser à ce lui qui semblait être le patron.

« - Bonjour Monsieur, fit-elle, un peu stressée.

\- Si c'est pour vendre tes services, je ne suis pas intéressé, mon établissement a une réputation à tenir ! Expliqua le propriétaire qui en avait marre a affaire à des femmes cherchant à vendre leurs services aux clients.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour cela, fit-elle comprendre en regardant brièvement le bois du comptoir.

\- Et bien pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il sans lui accorder même un regard, trop occupé la monnaie d'un des clients assis à côté d'elle.

\- Est-ce que vous cherchez une personne pour vous aider pas tout hasard ? Interrogea Rose en relevant le regard.

\- Depuis que ma femme est tombée malade, je n'arrive plus à servir mes clients seul … commença l'aubergiste, ses yeux se transformant sous l'effet de la tristesse qu'il ressentait face à l'évocation de la maladie de sa femme.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux en signe de pardon.

\- Vous auriez une personne à me conseiller pour m'aider ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui, je connais une amie, une jeune fille qui cherche un travail, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Bien, amenez-la moi alors, je la prendrai à l'essai et si elle fait l'affaire, elle restera à mon service, prononça le patron. Je peux même lui louer une chambre à un tarif préférentiel, ajouta-il.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, elle sera présente dès demain matin pour aider du mieux qu'elle le pourra, assura Rose avant de tourner les talons.

\- Attendez ! A vous y méprendre, vous ressemblez à cette femme que j'ai vu et qui a été gracié par la Reine, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous ne vous méprenez pas car c'est moi, répondit Rose simplement. Mon amie viendra demain matin, ajouta-elle avant de sortir. »

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait accompli sa première mission et elle en était fière. Elle avait trouvé du travail à Annabelle et lui avait ouvert un nouvel avenir. Mais, elle gardait toujours en tête ces disparitions inquiétantes dans le quartier juif de Paris. En effet, la jeune femme ne savait pas où était emmené les corps. Peut-être étaient-ils jetés dans la Seine ? Ou alors brûlés ? Elle ne le savait pas mais allait pas tarder à le savoir car c'Est-ce quartier là qu'elle avait choisi de surveiller ce soir. C'est les yeux encore fatigués de sa nuit passée qu'elle fit irruption dans sa chambre où la jeune fille se trouvait encore. Celle-ci tourna la tête et quand elle vit Rose, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, ce qu'Annabelle réussit à faire.

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vous ai trouvé un emploi ainsi qu'un logis, lui annonça Rose.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, fit-elle en sentant monter quelques larmes de joie à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est mon devoir, assura Rose. Le patron vous attend demain matin à la première heure, détailla-t-elle. Il vous offrira une chambre à un prix honnête et vous serez en sécurité, finit la jeune femme.

\- Merci, merci ! S'empressa la jeune fille avant d'offrir une accolade à Rose, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

\- Assez perdu de temps en remerciements, reposez-vous encore cet après-midi et ce soir, vous devez être en forme pour commencer à travailler, conseilla Rose.

\- Très bien, mais où allez-vous dormir encore une fois ? S'enquit Annabelle visiblement gênée encore une fois.

\- Je m'arrangerai comme la première fois, ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon confort, rassura la jeune femme.

\- Merci, du fond du cœur, répéta Annabelle ce à quoi Rose répondit par un large sourire avant de fermer la porte. »

Sur son chemin, elle croisa Constance, toujours en train de récolter le linge manquant. Rose voyait que la jeune femme n'appréciait guère sa vie de femme mariée et rêvait d'aventure, de danger. La sécurité du mariage commençait à peser de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules. Certes, son mari n'était pas déplaisant mais celui-ci était un tant soit peu ennuyeux. Rose quant à elle ne songeait pas une seule seconde à se marier ni même à fréquenter des hommes. Elle avait été gracié par la Reine, elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir une autre personne que son devoir dans sa vie. La jeune femme décida de reparler à Constance.

« - Constance, interpella-t-elle.

\- Rose, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Annabelle restera jusqu'à demain, je lui ai trouvé un travail, partagea Rose.

\- Quelle chance elle a eu de croiser votre chemin ! Lâcha-t-elle expressément.

\- Merci mais je ne fais que ce pourquoi l'on m'a gracié, justifia la jeune femme.

\- On croirait entendre parler un des mousquetaires ! Surprit Constance avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Vous pourriez en devenir un si vous étiez un homme, assura la Bonacieux.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit fait pour moi, répondit Rose avant d'afficher un sourire timide.

\- Je m'excuse mais j'ai a faire, fit Constance.

\- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps alors, je vais à l'armurerie, informa-t-elle.

\- Bien, à plus tard, prononça la Bonacieux.

\- A plus tard Constance, dit Rose en emboitant le pas vers l'armurerie. »

Elle entra alors dans la pièce où on entreposait les différentes armes. Elle les regardaient avec attention, des mousquets, des épées ou encore des dagues. Et rêver du jour où elle pourrait se joindre aux Mousquetaires, chose à laquelle Constance lui avait fait pensé. La jeune femme restait émerveillée par tous ces moyens de défense aussi variés que dangereux. Elle s'attardait sur chaque type d'arme, la détaillant, l'examinant, pensant qu'elles étaient utilisées tous les jours pour tuer ou blesser ce qui lui fit ressentir un frisson dans le dos. Elle fût tirée de sa rêverie par des bruits de sabots sur les pavés de la cour de l'hôtel. Rose sortit alors de la pièce pour trouver les Mousquetaires à cheval, ayant fini leur travail. Et elle s'aperçue que c'était l'heure pour elle de s'armer pour commencer sa ronde.

« - Rose ! S'étonna Aramis en la voyant.

\- Je dois m'en aller, j'ai à faire ce soir, indiqua-t-elle au mousquetaires.

\- Bien, que votre nuit soit plus tranquille que la précédente, lui souhaita Athos.

\- Oui, merci, prononça Rose.

\- Où allez-vous cette fois-ci ? Demanda D'Artagnan.

\- Je vais non loin du faubourg Saint Antoine, dans le quartier juif pour être précise, on m'a rapporté d'étranges disparitions nocturnes, fit-elle savoir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas y aller seule, émit Portos en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai entendu d'étranges histoires sur ce quartier, on dit que la maladie aurait contraint les habitants à rester chez eux pour y mourir, raconta le mousquetaire.

\- Il a raison, c'est plus prudent de … commença Aramis en descendant de son cheval.

\- Je peux très bien y aller seule ! Pesta la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour y aller, dit-elle, agacée.

\- Madame, je veux juste vous … reprit-il.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Madame, je ne suis pas une dame ! Continua-t-elle à s'emporter.

\- Très bien, faites comme vous le désirez, fit Aramis, résigné face au caractère de Rose. »


End file.
